


Percy's Cubs

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Over 18, Past recollection, Threesome, m/m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy always took care of his little cubs. And tonight will be no different. M/M/M Slash! Threesome! AU! Percy/Colin/Cormac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy's Cubs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first HP threesome-oneshot! Let it be noted that this is written from Percy's POV and there will be a recollection of how things came to be. The 'good stuff' will be featured later down the page. Enjoy and give your thoughts! Honestly, this was a little difficult. :P Their ages and whatnot have been manipulated to my liking...so..yeah. (Purpose of AU!)  
> I don't own HP--and I never will!

At the sound of the alarm, I rise from my afternoon nap, stretching my sleep-stiffened limbs. It was my day off, so I decided to treat myself to that luxury. I look to my left and see that my glasses are where I left them...five inches from the edge of the nightstand. I don't use them anymore, thanks to a magical sight-correction procedure I received several years ago. I still keep them as a memory. I look back to my clock, it read '3:30 pm'. I had enough time for a steaming cup of tea. Opening my bedroom door, I slowly head downstairs, down the hall and to the kitchen...where my trusty teapot and tin of teabags were waiting for me.

After boiling the water, I deposit one tealeaf-filled cotton square into my mug and pour the water. As the water filtered through the leaves, I made my way into the living room, settling into my favorite armchair. Slowly sipping my tea, I gazed at the moving pictures along the walls and fireplace mantel, then on my right...stopping at one in particular. It showed three guys, each with an arm around the other, grinning. I smile to myself, feeling the warm memories return to the front of my mind. I can't believe it's been ten years we've known each other...an entire decade that has been one journey after the next. And tonight is a special occasion...it marks our eighth anniversary. The time is now 3:45 pm...Colin and Cormac should be home shortly.

I lean back into my seat, getting comfortable as I recall the first time we met...

 

_Ten years earlier.._

_~*I was sitting alone in the library, waiting on the new couple of students I was to tutor. I was a fourth-year then, well on my way to becoming Prefect...like my brother, Bill. As I perused over the list of several kids, my eyes stopped again for the third time on two names--- Cormac McLaggen and Colin Creevey, second and first-year Gryffindors. They were having difficulty with Transfiguration. I heard shuffling in front of me. I look up and see two little lions approaching...the taller blonde with violet eyes held a little more confidence in his step whilst the smaller, sky blue-eyed blonde lacked...glancing at me shyly. I remember feeling that way when I was their age, so to make them feel more welcome, I give them a warm smile. Apparently, that was all they needed since they returned the gesture, sitting beside me, introducing themselves before we got to work.*~_

 

From that day, we became friends. We ate our meals together, roamed the castlegrounds, completed our assignments...sharing a laugh or two in between. When they would talk, I would listen. When I talked, they'd listen...every friendly action was reciprocated. Of course, I did most of the talking...they didn't seem to mind. Cormac and Colin looked up to me, saw me as their guide. They listened to me, heeded my advice...of course, those two were still entitled to their own opinions and I said they should never be afraid to voice them, though I have stated there was always a certain time and place to do so. It was far more pleasant than the results I received from trying to set an example for my four younger siblings. Don't get me wrong, I love the twins, Ron and Ginny as much as an older brother is supposed to, but when they blatantly ignore you, disregard almost everything you say, prank you and badmouth you to no end...it greatly wears on a man's last nerve. So, I decided to leave them mostly to their own devices, and no, I did not abandon them.

Colin and Cormac eventually stuck to me like glue, always wanting to hang out...spend time with me. They were generally interested in what I had to say, unlike most of the student population...I was too much of a stuck-up, pompous prat for their taste, but not to my little cubs. Yes, that's what I called them. Young lions are termed 'cubs', they were younger than I so it was appropriate. Hardly a day went by that no one saw me without them. It carried on like this for several years--writing each other and visiting over the summers, traipsing about the castle...showing them secret passageways...occasionally sneaking a snack from the kitchens...defending them from older students and those from other houses, particularly Slytherin.

Slytherin was a magnificent house in itself, but it did possess a lot of rotten people, and many targeted the Gryffindors...especially the muggleborns...Colin was one. I couldn't tell you how much it upset me to see him hurt. I've had the displeasure of bringing him to the hospital wing with a blackened eye in his second year. Cormac found out who did it and sent him to the wing hours later. I remember sitting down with Colin on the bed, rubbing his back as Madame Pomfrey healed his eye. After she left to her office, I wiped away his tears and pulled him in for a hug...reassuring Colin that everything would be ok. Cormac gave him one too, once we got back to the tower. We were confident in knowing we had each other's back.

I had a few other friends amongst the four houses, but Colin and Cormac were the closest. Early in my sixth year, I admitted to myself that I had amorous feelings towards my cubs. I know it seemed strange...that one person couldn't possibly feel for two people at the same time...but it indeed does happen...not often. Just because the wizarding world was far more open-minded than the muggle world regarding homosexual and multiple-person relationships, it didn't mean arrangements like these were rampant. I had to hold back, keep silent since they were younger than myself--Cormac being fourteen and Colin, thirteen. We had a wonderful, solid friendship and I didn't want to ruin it, if it turned out their feelings weren't mutual. So, I admired them closely, yet from afar.

 

My doubts were soon erased on Valentine's Day night. As soon as dinner ended, I headed back to the tower but my cubs dragged me off into an empty room. I wondered what they wanted and they blabbered the truth at once.

"Percy, we like you!"

Colin moved some of his near-shoulder length hair behind his ears. "I mean, we really... _really_ like you...and we uh..um.."

"We also...like each other at the same time...does that make sense?"

I smile at my cubs, my cheeks lightly heating up. "I do too. And yes, it makes perfect sense." I pull both my cubs into my arms, hugging them tightly...kissing them gently on the cheek.

"Percy? C-Can we keep this between the three of us? I don't want anyone else to know right now." Colin whispered, uneasily.

I reply "If that'll make the two of you feel better...this will stay between us and only us."

With that, they reward me with kisses upon my cheeks.

As the next couple of months progress, the three of us kept our relationship under wraps, sending one another soft smiles, sneaking off to give quick kisses after class...our attachments growing stronger with every passing day. By the end of my sixth year, Colin, Cormac and myself were sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express...having a little snogging session during the ride home. Cormac pulled me on top of him, tongue in my mouth, grinding his hips into mine. The boy had a growth spurt in more than one place from what I could tell.

I pull back "Cormac, slow down."

He frowns slightly "I'm sorry, Percy...I kinda got a little carried away."

"It's fine. I understand."

"It's just, I can't help but want you...both of you. And I really don't wanna stop."

I thread my fingers through his thick, wheat-blonde hair "I know you don't, but you have to. I know you've just turned fifteen, but Colin's birthday isn't until later this month. My seventeenth is in August. Still, we need to wait a little longer..it will be well worth it."

"You think so?" Colin cutely tilted his head.

"I know so. The best things are worth waiting for.."

And that was the truth. About three months into my seventh year, I took my cubs to the Room of Requirement, reveling in the mess were making as we removed our clothing, placing sloppy kisses on each others' lips as we got underneath the covers, enduring foreplay. I vividly remember how tight they were as I entered them, watching my cubs writhe and moan as I breached them over and over again. Several hours later, we fell asleep, wiped out after our first time...it was for all three of us. We continued making love for the rest of the year, of course, resuming again once the OWLS and NEWTS for Cormac and myself were out of the way.

The night before my graduation, the three of us were partaking in our favorite activity for what would be the last time for us...at least for now. I never forgot that devastated look in their beautiful eyes when I said I wouldn't be joining them for a long time.

"You both knew this was coming, I hate the words coming out of my mouth right now. Until I get myself adjusted at the Ministry, we're going to have to cut our visits down. I really need both of you to take care of one another while I'm gone."

Cormac nuzzled into my neck, then gazed up into my eyes "We will, Percy. We promise."

"Yeah, we won't let you down. Um, is there a chance we can still hang a little over the summers?" Colin whispered, kissing my faintly stubbled jawline.

"Yes, my sweet. I love you, my little cubs."

 

They held true to their word, updating me every week, letting me know how they were faring. I was pleased to know things were going well for them. They even came up with a few things we could try the next time we met. I missed them much but worried very little, all until two years later when Voldemort decided to raise hell upon Britain once again. I fought along everyone else, rushing towards my brother and my cubs...all three of them made it out alive. From that moment on, I kept a closer eye on my cubs. When Cormac graduated, he moved in with me. Colin had one year left.

Once Colin's time was up at Hogwarts, we moved in together--I was settled in the Ministry and Cormac was a Quidditch star playing for the Chudley Cannons. Colin pursued his passion as a photographer, working for the Daily Prophet aside from doing his own freelance work. Eventually, we moved out of our flat and got a splendid house in the country---Cormac liked being able to fly whenever he wanted...not just at the Cannons' pitch. Again, we were happy lions living in our den.

I was halfway through my tea when I hear the door open and two pairs of feet shuffle their way inside. I smiled, watching my cubs waltz into the living room. I could smell Cormac's bodywash as plain as day on him. Practice must have been killer. Colin let his hair down from his ponytail after carefully setting down his camerabag. Cormac and Colin blossomed beautifully over the years. Cormac towered over me by about four inches and was thick with muscle...outweighing me by nearly fifty pounds. He still had that short, wheat-blonde hair I loved to tug on. Colin was my height--6' 1'' and held a little more muscle than myself. His golden locks were past his shoulders, soft and shiny as they always were. He looked way better with long hair, in my opinion. Although they're both grown men, these former Gryffindors were still my cubs.

Setting down my teacup, I go to greet them. "Welcome home, cubs." I hungrily kiss each of my boys, letting them know how happy I am to see them.

"Mmm...missed you too, Percy." Cormac purred, gripping my arse.

"Our lion have a wonderful day off?" Colin asked, playing with my crimson curls.

"Indeed I did...I woke not too long ago from an afternoon nap."

"I assume you're well-rested for tonight, then?"

"Very..." I purr, flicking my tongue along Colin's lips.

Cormac groaned at the sight "Gifts later, bed now."

I dart my eyes between them. "You heard Cormac, get moving."

We wasted no time marching upstairs into my bedroom, ridding each other of clothing and falling onto the mattress. I was currently in the middle, being tasted and sucked from head to toe. I moaned as Cormac took my length into his mouth, deep-throating me. He's had loads of practice, so there's no gag reflex. Colin was licking my nipples right before he bit them, leaving red marks around my sensitive skin. They always treated me first, since I was in charge.

 

I wanted a change of pace tonight, so I gestured my cubs to stop what they're doing. They look up at me with lust-darkened eyes, waiting for my command.

"Colin, lie down." I ordered, watching the sensual blonde take my place. "Cormac..." I whispered as I ran my hands down his powerful form. "I want to watch you fuck him. Make him moan, make him scream...do that for me."

Cormac grinned wildly as he spread Colin's legs, I cast the necessary charms. I let my hand drift down my chest, all the way to my cock and started stroking as Cormac inserted two broad fingers inside Colin, stretching him. My slighter cub gasped at the familiar intrusion, moving up and down on Cormac's fingers. I let out a low moan, watching Colin lock eyes with me as he pleasured himself. Cormac accioed the lube from the drawer and bathed his aching dick with the thick, viscous substance....and plunged inside, wrenching out a scream of Colin....I know that scream...he hit his sweet spot.

I moved closer to Colin's face, tangling my fingers through his hair. He leaned into my touch, wanting more. I brought his face to mine for a mind-numbing kiss, then directed him to my dick. I allowed Colin to suck me furiously as Cormac thrust in and out....he pulling his hips backward, almost to the darkened head then snapping himself back in. Seeing that red, throbbing appendage penetrate my cub always made me diamond-hard. Hearing the wet noises and my cubs' moans stoked my fire further. I looked down at Colin rolling his tongue around my dick, tasting every inch of me. I wanted to come, but not in his mouth. Giving him one gaze, Cormac sped up...pounding into Colin as hard as his body would allow him. In two minutes, Cormac emptied his seed, making my baby shudder and clench my inner thigh.

Thankfully, I used an orgasm-delay charm that only ceased when I topped. I wanted my turn...I loved seeing Colin crumble beneath me. I've given and taken from both of them, but I'm always in control.

Pulling Colin down in front of me, I order Cormac "Get behind him. Hold his legs."

Cormac obeyed like a good cub, propping Colin onto his torso, holding his legs apart and close to his chest. Casting a quick 'Scourgify', I lick my lips and lean down, flicking my tongue all around Colin's hole as I fingered him. In my peripheral vision, I could see him squirm and stiffen his muscles, I truly pride myself in having this effect on him. Smirking, I finish teasing my cub and slick myself up...then push my way into that tight channel I know so well.

"Percy!" Colin cried out, feeling the tip brush against his spot.

"That's right, my little cub...I wanna hear you scream my name." I bucked my hips into him, making Colin do just that.

I reverse my action and proceed again, and again...getting faster and harder with every thrust. Eyes half-lidded, I see Cormac leaning over Colin's shoulder...taking a closer view of Colin's arse being plundered. I knew he was hard again, my cub never stayed erect only once during sex. I groaned, digging my nails into Colin's hips as I felt my climax near.

"Ohh Percy, yes! There! Ahhh!" Colin cried, wrapping his arms around me.

"So fucking good...so tight!" I growled as I fucked him long and hard. It wasn't much longer until I blacked out, filling my sweet Colin to the brim...he erupting all over my chest. Before I could collapse from exhaustion, Cormac moved out from behind Colin and jerked himself roughly, splattering come all over mine and Colin's stomachs.

Laying underneath the covers, my cubs and I wrapped our arms around each other, cuddling after a well-deserved passionate moment. I glance down at their flushed faces and tired eyes, wallowing in the warmth and love I felt for them. They were my cubs and they always will be.

''Happy anniversary, cubs."

"Happy anniversary, Percy."

 

* * *

**And there you are! I hope I didn't disappoint you...this was really all I could think of without drawing it out or adding way too much unnecessary details. For those who are Fred-lovers, I did you a nice gesture...I made him live in this!...in what little part I mentioned him. :D :)  I know this may not be extremely explicit to you...but it's more mature than some out there.**


End file.
